


Pleanty of Exercise

by Wafflicious



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflicious/pseuds/Wafflicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokona accidentally plays matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleanty of Exercise

Another night of being frustrated by his closest friend, another night of going to his own room alone with either too much alcohol in his system or not enough. Watanuki loaded his pipe again and tried to calm down so he could get to sleep when a strange sound from the hall drew his attention.

“…shups~ situps~ pushups~ situps!” Each word was followed by the soft thump of a small something hitting the floor. Obviously this bore further investigation.

“Mokona… what are you singing about?” Watanuki poked out of his room to see a familiar black tail end hopping down the hall.

“Mokona wants to see Doumeki working out!”

He should have stayed in his room.

“What do you mean ‘working out’? Since when does that lazy man do anything more than eat and drink and occasionally study?”

“He does! He does! Sometimes Doumeki takes a towel to his room and then Mokona hears unf-unf-unf noises. So tonight Mokona wants to see what kind of exercise Doumeki likes to do!”

Watanuki wondered if he had fallen asleep and into some terrible nightmare. But the world around him was too stable and real for that.

“I don’t think that’s a great idea. But, you know… I think there’s still a partial bottle of sake in the kitchen, why don’t you go finish that off?”

Mokona didn’t need to be asked twice, although he did stay still long enough to give Watanuki a showering of love and kisses for his generosity. He hopped back down the hall picking up where he had left off in his song about exercises.

As soon as he couldn’t see the back end of Mokona any longer, Watanuki made for Doumeki’s room quickly and quietly. Sure enough, whatever was happening in Doumeki’s room did sound an awful lot like some late night training, but Watanuki wasn’t so nearly so naïve.

He knocked and the sounds stopped suddenly.

“… What is it?”

Watanuki had to work hard to stifle a smile. “May I come in?”

He expected a no, what he got was a long pause. Eventually, there was shuffling and muffled sounds until finally the door opened just a crack. “What do you want?”

“Please let me in, I need to check something.” Watanuki did his best to make it sound official and important.

With a grumble of resentment Doumeki slid the door completely open and let in his friend. Watanuki could count on both hands the number of times he’d been in Doumeki’s room. It had been storage until the other man had started to make a habit of staying the night in the shop. Maro and Moro usually cleaned for him, and he had no real reason to go in otherwise. It wasn’t exactly a spacious room, but it was cozy, and the little things Doumeki left there all the time made it feel very intimate. Of course, the only thing Watanuki was really interested in here was standing against the wall in a loosely tied yukata staring at the floor with intense determination.

“Have you checked what you needed to?” He asked tensely. Watanuki couldn’t blame him, he had some very obvious unfinished business to tend to.

“Not really… I still see something that needs to be taken care of.”

Doumeki‘s attention was on him immediately and there was no denying the look in Watanuki’s eyes, or where he was looking. He considered whether or not he could still diffuse the situation, but found himself closing the door instead.

“You could have asked…” Watanuki continued, stalking closer to Doumeki who was starting to shut down in the face of being confronted when he least expected it.

“I don’t know if I can afford the price.”

Watanuki’s mood soured just a bit.

“After all the teasing you’ve been doing the last few years, I think you owe me quite a bit. In fact, you ought to be on your knees for… me…”

No sooner had he said it than Doumeki (tall, proud, pain in the ass Doumeki) knelt before him. Knelt and started parting the layers of Watanuki’s kimono.

Almost too stunned to help, he fumbled to get his obi loose and settled on just slipping everything off his shoulders. A moment passed while both of them took in the reality of the situation. But it was shattered when Doumeki pulled Watanuki closer and started licking his stomach like it was his favorite treat.

No one knew better than Watanuki how much Doumeki could eat, it was almost scary sometimes the passion he brought to the table. But somehow this was everything the usual Doumeki wasn’t; slow and careful, savoring every taste. Doumeki worked his way lower to where Watanuki’s cock was quickly making itself prominent between them.

Watanuki’s breathing was the loudest sound in the room, but the blood pumping in his ears made it hard to hear. He was watching himself disappear into Doumeki’s mouth and feeling it all over, like Doumeki was trying to turn him inside out. His hands found their way into short dark hair and he started feeling bold enough to move a little. To his delight, Doumeki moved with him, but only long enough to tease before grabbing his hips and holding him still.

Any last complaints he had were cut off when Doumeki started fondling his balls and pushing on the soft spot just behind them. There was no resisting any longer and Watanuki came with only a sharp gasp as warning.

It wasn’t really a surprise when Doumeki was there when his knees got weak. He even helped Watanuki lie down on his futon, which he was grateful for even if he wasn’t ready to sleep yet.

Doumeki took his own half-tied yukata completely off and Watanuki got a very nice view of everything he had to offer. Sadly, this wasn’t a show, and Doumeki barely let his friend get a look before joining himon the futon and pulling a quilt over both of them.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Watanuki asked, incredulous.

In answer, Doumeki closed his eyes and took Watanuki’s hand, guiding it exactly where he wanted it. Obviously he wasn’t ready to sleep just yet. For a moment Watanuki wasn’t sure what to do. The mechanics of it were simple enough, but he hadn’t gotten so much as a good look at what he now had in his hand and after the wonderfully satisfying blow job he’d just gotten it didn’t feel right not to respond in kind.

“You don’t want me to-?“

Doumeki pulled Watanuki into a kiss to keep him from saying anything else. He didn’t need to know what the other man was offering when he already had what he wanted.

Slowly, Watanuki started a rhythm and let his hand explore Doumeki in ways he had only ever fantasized about before. It was having a rather positive effect on Doumeki as he was thrusting up into Watanuki’s hand and making the most delicious sounds deep in his throat. Obviously Doumeki was enjoying himself; he was dominating the kiss, pouring the same passion into it that he had given Watanuki’s cock earlier.

But all good things must come to an end, and this was no different. Doumeki finally broke the kiss in the end, panting and gritting his teeth over his inevitable orgasm.

Neither knew what to say after that. Watanuki was sure he had heard his name somewhere in the end and thought he might be able to handle another round on that alone. But Doumeki made his intentions clear when he cleaned them both up with the towel he had taken from the kitchen earlier, settled in next to Watanuki and closed his eyes.

“That’s it? You’re just going to go to sleep?” Even after everything that had happened, Watanuki could have hit him.

Doumeki considered for a moment, gave Watanuki a simple goodnight kiss and threw an arm over him.

“I have to be up early tomorrow.”

He drew Watanuki close and left him no choice but to stay the night. Of the thousand things Watanuki could have said right then, he eventually settled on ‘goodnight’. There would be plenty of time for yelling in the morning.


End file.
